Painful Memories
by Princess of the dark moon
Summary: Hasta ahora One-Shot...Pensamientos de Naruto de la partida de Sasuke.... Shonen Ai ...Porque nuestra historia ha estado repleta de casi's


_**Memories**_

_Naruto_

_Bien ahora me decidí a es escribir algo de SasuXNaru… no estoy segura todavía de escribir algo de estos niños es un One-shot…medio angst…que aún no se si continuar…Así que agradecería muchísimo los reviews que quieran enviarme…por eso de ver si sigo haciendo mis locuras ante el teclado!!_

_Nos vemos_

_Princess of the dark moon_

* * *

_El hecho de conocer a una persona, durante casi toda tu vida, no te da el derecho más mínimo de poder decir que le entiendes… y eso fue justamente lo que me paso contigo…nada…_

_Desde el principio supe que jamás te entendería…lo supe, lo acepté incluso cuando te consideré mi rival-amigo, aquella profunda, abismal mirada azabache, indescifrable como tu mismo, me dijo desde el momento en que nuestras miradas se cruzaron que jamás te entendería Sasuke… y sin embargo…traté, lo intenté con todas mis fuerzas… al final, siento que en ocasiones todo lo que hice fue inútil._

_Hace años que te has marchado, se que has intentado que sea para siempre…por eso te fuiste, por eso casi me matas…. Por eso __**casi **__lo haces…y justo ahora estoy aquí, como ya es costumbre…en este lugar que solíamos visitar en nuestro entrenamiento diario y en ocasiones en esos momentos de silencio que solíamos compartir simplemente acompañándonos… ¿lo recuerdas?... ¿recuerdas aquellos invaluables momentos?_

_Quizá solo fueron alucinaciones mías, pero podría jurar que en ese entonces, aquellas palabras que salían de tus labios (que en realidad no eran tan brillantes como todas tus locas fans en Konoha lo aseguraban, entre tantos Hmp, Dobe, y demás adjetivos despectivos hacia mí) eran como cariños… quizá es que sea una persona demasiado infantil… ¿sabes? A pesar del tiempo no he logrado madurar ni un poco…al menos eso sigue gritándome continuamente Sakura-chan, mientras nos propina aquellos endemoniados golpes a Sai y a mi… (Sigo sin entender de donde saca tanta fuerza)….incluso ahora Sasuke…recuerdo tus sonrisas… aquellas prepotentes e estúpidas sonrisas… aquellos accidentales roces entre nosotros… aquel beso… ese que compartimos aquella vez durante la misión, donde casi das la vida por mi…._

_Y justo ahora me doy cuenta que todo lo que ha tenido que ver entre tu y yo, se llena de casis…casi fui feliz a tu lado, casi llegaste a mi vida para componerla…casi completé el vacío que había en tu corazón…casi…siempre un casi de por medio…_

_Fue una lástima que se halla ido…se murmuraba hace años en Konoha…es un completo traidor… ¿Cómo es que pudo hacernos eso?... un sin fin de comentarios que agujeraban mi corazón… y que todavía hoy lo hacen… sin embargo no hay algo que duela más hondo que tu simple ausencia… no se como hacer para regresarte…quisiera tener el hilo mágico que lo hiciera de una vez por todas… pero … eso no existe…tomaste tu decisión y yo he tomado la decisión de seguirte…de buscarte… de cazarte si es necesario, con tal de que vuelvas… a mi lado…conmigo…aunque sea solamente para tratar de entenderte…aunque sepa…que eso jamás será posible…aunque lo haya sabido desde el principio de los tiempos…_

_-"¿Sigues aquí naruto?"-… escucho una voz conciliadora, tan conocida a mis espaldas…_

_-"Kakashi…"- respondo en tono cansino…hay tantas cosas que me agotan… y pensar, recordarte Sasuke es una de ellas… tal como me pasa en este momento…cuando afloran mis verdaderos sentimientos… que hay sido remplazados por una cotidiana falsa sonrisa, de esas que Sai conoce tan bien y que yo he logrado perfeccionar desde que te marchaste…_

_-"Seguro estas pensando en Sasuke"….- no me sorprende, a pesar de la lista de tan innumerables defectos, Kakashi siempre ha tenido ese sexto sentido para reconocer las verdades, al menos en cuanto a mis emociones… quizá es por que soy un libro abierto… o quizá la lectura del Icha Icha Paradise, le ha abierto ese sentido nuevo a leer las miradas a través de las mascaras habituales de la falsedad…._

_-"Es que sigo sin entender…"- le respondo, en un casi inaudible susurro…menos mal que es ninja, si no dudo pudiera entender mi respuesta, casi muda…."Por que decidió dejarme con vida Kakashi"….- continuo ahora mirando su único ojo visible que me mira pasible…con cierta seriedad de por medio… esa mirada serena, casi paternal que en ocasiones me recuerda los motivos por los que se ha ganado mi respeto…._

_-"Hay muchas cosas que nunca entenderemos Naruto…"….- dice mientras se sienta en la hierba a mi lado….-"o que es mejor jamás entender…"…- lanza un suspiro al aire… como si se respondiera a sí mismo, tratando de creer en sus palabras…._

_-"puede ser…"…-respondo de nuevo dejando de verlo y volviendo mi mirada al cielo… esta noche está extrañamente despejado, de la misma forma que cuando compartía ese mismo horizonte a __**su **__lado….-"pero esto es algo que necesito entender... y lo sabes bien Kakashi"….- digo objetando lo obvio…_

_-"Puede que tengas razón…Y conociéndote Naruto Uzumaki…no pararás hasta encontrar la verdad, hasta escucharla de sus propios labios"….- me dice levantándose ahora y llamando mi atención de nuevo- "Iruka está preocupado por ti… y yo también…es mejor que descanses…pequeño"….- dice posando su mano sobre mi cabeza, alborotando un poco mi cabello… se sacude un poco y se marcha…-"Que descanses Naruto"….- una sonrisa sincera se dibuja en mi rostro…es cierto…quizá no me encuentro tan solo…hay personas que siguen aquí….y que hasta cierto punto…me entienden…pero nunca nadie como tú Sasuke…. Y pensar que no logré hacer eso contigo…o quizá lo hice tan bien que nos dio miedo…Quien sabe…._

_Ahora solamente quiero saber….porque lo nuestro termina siempre en un __**casi**__… y mientras ese pensamiento se cruza por mi mente, me recuesto sobre la suave hierba…la noche refresca cada vez un poco más…quizá mañana amanezca resfriado, no he traído nada con que cubrirme… pero eso ahora ya no importa, por ahora solo quiero entender…porque…_

_Por que no me mataste… porque si pudiste no consumaste lo que habías comenzado, estaba ahí a tu merced… y no hiciste nada…_

_De esa batalla, solo el recuerdo de un sabor salado puedo evocar en mi mente…ese salado sabor sobre mis labios cuando desperté inconsciente… esa angustia en mi pecho de saber que ahora si te había perdido…_

_Y esa sensación cálida…como de un último beso sobre mi…._

_Que a veces quisiera saber… si realmente fue cierto… o simplemente lo imaginé como otras tantas cosas…_


End file.
